howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shock and Awe (transcript)
Transcript Fishlegs: Here you go, baby. Oh, that big storm washed up all kinds of cool things up here. Quartz, Icelandite. Travertine, Meatlug! What the- Both Twins: Loki'd! Fishlegs: Ow! Tuffnut: Loki'd. It never gets old. Ruffnut: Nope. Fishlegs: Don't you two have something better to do? Tuffnut: Are you kidding? On Loki Day? Ruffnut: The day of our favorite god's birth? Tuffnut: One of the greatest days of pranking ever conceived by any man, woman, child, animal, vegetable, mineral or rock? Stop, stop! Ah, my arm! My arm! Ruffnut: How could you, Meatlug?! You were always such a gentle dragon. Tuffnut: I'll never be able to clap again, and you know how much I love applause. Fishlegs: Meatlug didn't mean it. She- Ugh! Tuffnut: It's still here, I still have the arm! Do we really even need to say it? Ruffnut: I think we do. We've earned it. Both Twins: Loki'd! Tuffnut: Loki'd! Ruffnut: '''Yeah! '''Tuffnut: '''The missing arm gag. '''Ruffnut: Classic Loki. Only outdone by the missing leg trick. Tuffnut: Yeah, but that's been done to death. Gotta keep it above the waist these days. Ruffnut: Hiccup. What a show-off. Fishlegs: Very funny, you two. "Loki Day". I get it. Joke's on Fishlegs. Huh? Tuffnut: You say something? Fishlegs: Wait a minute. If you two are here and Barf and Belch are over there, then- You saw that, right? Tuffnut: Oh, my Thor. I did! Fishlegs: Really? Tuffnut: No! Not at all. Not even. Ruffnut: Oh, whoa! (At the Clubhouse) Fishlegs: It had two heads, maybe three. And it made this weird sound, like nothing I'd ever heard before. It was like a, like... Snotlout: Oh, my Thor. That's incredible, Fishlegs! Fishlegs: I know, right? Snotlout: Wrong! Not getting me on Loki Day. If it isn't already obvious to you all, I am way smarter than- Fishlegs: Obviously. Much smarter. Both Twins: Loki'd! Snotlout: Ha, ha, ha. Fine. You got me. But I still don't believe Fishlegs about that creature in lagoon. Tuffnut: Creature in the Edge Lagoon. Just when you thought it was safe to take a bath in a lagoon. Snotlout: Okay. Any day now. Hiccup: Toothless? Snotlout: Ah! Oof. Thanks. Much appreciated. Fishlegs: You can Loki all you want. I know what I saw. Hiccup: We've been swimming and fishing in that cove for months, Fishlegs. Don't you think we would've seen something if there was something to see? Astrid: Are you sure it wasn't just the light coming through the fog? It can play really weird tricks on you. Especially at that hour. Tuffnut: Sounds more like somebody got Loki'd by the fog. Fishlegs: It wasn't the fog, you guys! There's something out there. Something real. And, as usual, you won't believe it until I prove it. All of Thor's creatures have to eat. Right, girl? Well, I've got my Meat, And I've got my Lug, And a great big heart, Filled with Fishlegs love, I'm a Dragon Rider through and through! All right, Meatlug, one more time. Well, I've got my Meat And I've got my Lug And a great big heart Filled with Fishlegs love... I knew I was right! It lives! Whoa! Oh! Oh, Thor, I promise I won't stay up late reading books anymore. I promise I won't pocket extra burly cakes. I promise I'll tell Snotlout where I hid his favorite axe. Hey! Hey, Meatlug, it's trying to get out! Come on, girl, we have to close the exit. Those guys will never believe it was here if we let it get away. Not to mention the fact that we'll get to study it. Who knows? It could be a whole new species! Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself. Keep dumping, girl. (Back at the Edge) Fishlegs: The last time I saw the creature, it was heading for the deepest part of the cove. Astrid: Is it more like a giant fish? Or a big snake? Fishlegs: I don't know, it was hard to tell from underwater. Everything looked kind of fuzzy and misshapen. Snotlout: You sure you weren't looking at Meatlug? Fishlegs: Ha, ha. Very funny. Hiccup: Well, whatever it is, we'll find it. Snotlout: Where did you two hide my axe?! I know it's Loki Day, but come on, it was my favorite one. Fishlegs: Okay, let's fan out and find the creature. Don't get too close to the water. Snotlout: How do we know it's even real? Fishlegs: Because it bit me! Astrid: That doesn't look like a bite. That looks like a burn. Hiccup: Grab your buckets. We're gonna chum the water to see if it'll show itself again. Snotlout: Not me. No way. Loki Day trick. I can smell it from a mile away. I mean, how dense does he think we are? Hiccup: Uh, Snotlout? Snotlout: What? Fishlegs: That's---That's not a creature at all. Hiccup: It's a dragon. Fishlegs: And not just any dragon. It's a Seashocker! A Seashocker! Right in our cove! And I found him. Tuffnut: You mean you trapped him. Fishlegs: I didn't tr- Argh! Hiccup: I-I gotta tell you, Fishlegs, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I'm not sure I'd believe it. Fishlegs: Right? Seashockers are extremely difficult to spot because they hardly ever surface. Hiccup: Yes, because they're deep water dragons! Fishlegs: Exactly. Which explains why it didn't take my bait. Hiccup and Fishlegs: It only eats deep-sea fish! Hiccup: Exactly. Snotlout: Geek mode, fully engaged. Tuffnut: Okay, can we step away from the onslaught of dragon knowledge? Ruffnut: With pleasure, brother. Tuffnut: Heh. Ruffnut: Whoa! Tuffnut: Loki'd! Ruffnut: What?! I thought we were on the same team! Tuffnut: Sorry, sis. A team is only as strong as its weakest player. Ruffnut: As soon as I get out of this hole, it is on! Tuffnut: Just wait till she sees the snake I put down there. (Snake bites Ruffnut, and she screams) (Snotlout notices) Snotlout: You are truly a master. Ruffnut: Jerk! Tuffnut: I think she saw it. Fishlegs: How lucky are we? To be able to study a Seashocker this closely? Hiccup: Okay, but we have to be careful. We don't want to hurt the dragon. Fishlegs: Oh, Hiccup, when would I ever hurt a dragon? Look at how fluidly it moves through the water. Truly masterful. Snotlout: What's it even doing here? Hiccup: It must've gotten separated from its pod. Astrid: It looks kind of agitated. Snotlout: Great idea, Fishlegs. Let's mess with the angry zapper-heads. Hiccup: Yeah, I actually think I agree with Snotlout on this one. The Seashocker looks pretty stressed. I think we should help it out of the cove. Fishlegs: I know, I know, I know, but after I get some measurements. Astrid, can you position yourself near the tail, and then I'll come over here and- Snotlout: He's not listening to you. Hiccup: I know. Snotlout: This is really a bad idea. Hiccup: Yes, it is. Snotlout: You should listen to me more often. Hiccup: Nah, I shouldn't. Fishlegs: Based on the Seashocker's length and coloration, I'd say it's a healthy, young adult male. Astrid: Whoa, Stormfly! Hiccup: All right Fishlegs, I think we've seen enough. Fishlegs: Don't worry. This kind of impulse behavior is completely age appropriate. Hiccup: Look out, bud! Astrid: Ah! Fishlegs: No! Stop! Snotlout: Hookfang! Calm down. Fishlegs: Oh, no. He's hurt. Astrid! Astrid: Stormfly was just reacting to being attacked. Snotlout: Yeah, Fishlegs, what did you expect? Hiccup: All right, everybody just calm down. We need to get the Seashocker back into the sea. Snotlout: Still not listening. Fishlegs: Stay here, girl. It's okay. Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. Okay, we're just gonna try and get you off the rocks and back into the water. That was a doozy. Phew! I didn't know you could do that. Looks like you didn't know you could do that either. I guess you're not used to being in shallow water, huh? And you're probably pretty hungry too and we don't have any deep-sea fish. Hiccup: He needs to be with his pod, Fishlegs. It's too dangerous for him to stay here. Fishlegs: I know, I know. You're right. Can you just give us a minute? Hiccup: You got it. We'll go start blasting open the mouth of the cove. Fishlegs: I'm sorry I locked you in here, away from your home and your family. I should not have been so selfish. But don't you worry. We're gonna get you out of here and back to where you belong. Oh, no. Stormfly's spine is still stuck in your side. Poor thing. Here we go. I got you. I got you. This way! This way to freedom! Come on! Tuffnut: What's going on? Don't ask about your huts. Ruffnut: They can be fixed. Hiccup: Never mind. We need your help to clear a path for the Seashocker. Blast the last of the lava wall. Tuffnut: How do we know this isn't a trick and when we blast the wall, the whole cove explodes? Hiccup: Really? All right, here they come. Fishlegs: Almost there! Just a little- Wait, why are you stopping? Freedom awaits! What? Hiccup: Scauldrons! Fishlegs: Oh, no. Scauldrons are Seashockers' natural predators! Hiccup: All the noise from blasting the wall must have drawn them in! Fishlegs: The wall. The one that I put there. Meatlug, what have we done? We have to do something, Hiccup! The Seashocker can't fight off all these Scauldrons by himself. Hiccup: Okay, spread out and flank the Scauldrons. Just try and distract them. Astrid: It's two against one! Fishlegs: Every time it looks like he loses them, he zaps and then more come. Hiccup: The Scauldrons must track the Shocker by following its shocks. Fishlegs: You stay away from him! Yes! Hiccup: Now, bud! Fishlegs: Phew! Thanks, Hiccup. Where'd he go? Astrid: He's making a break for the opening. Two Scauldrons, moving fast! Hiccup: We'll lay down some cover fire. Astrid cut them off! Both Twins: Loki'd! Fishlegs: What? No! I cannot believe you two! Loki'ing right now! Tuffnut: Astrid's the crown jewel, Fishlegs. When you have a shot at Loki'ing Astrid, you've gotta take it. Astrid: We'll talk later. Oh, yes. We will. Fishlegs: Hiccup, would you please tell them that they have to stop doing all these Loki tricks? Hiccup: Fishlegs, I actually think that Loki might be the key to saving the Seashocker! Tuffnut: Now you're talking! Hiccup: I wouldn't get too excited if I were you. Tuffnut: Why? Why do I feel like we're being punished? Ruffnut: Because those guys don't understand Loki Day. Tuffnut: Let's just get these things and get out of here. Ruffnut: This bait is nasty! Tuffnut: Uh. The word is pungent. Ruffnut: Sorry. This pungent is nasty. Hiccup said to just use a pinch. Tuffnut: Ha! Loki'd! Yeah! Ruffnut: Good one! But now, how do we- Snotlout: Can someone please tell me why we're risking everything to help this thing? Astrid: They're underwater! I can't get a clear shot. Hiccup: They're in a feeding frenzy. It's too dangerous to get any closer. Fishlegs: What happened? Where did he go? Hiccup, did he just- Snotlout: Oh, man. Astrid: We tried everything, Fishlegs. I'm sorry. Hiccup: Me too, Fishlegs. I guess we should head back. Fishlegs: I am not leaving. Not yet. This is my fault and if somehow, some way, he is still alive, then it is my responsibility to get him back to the safety of his pod. Hiccup: Fishlegs. Fishlegs: Hiccup. He is a fighter. He is gonna make- Yes! He lives! He lives! Fishlegs! Uh-oh. Tuffnut: Incoming! Yeah! Fishlegs: Whoa. Snotlout: Giant zapping eel! Hiccup: I'm pretty sure I said a few small eels. Tuffnut: On Loki Day, you go big or you go home! Fishlegs: It's working. The zapping eel is confusing the Scauldrons. Tuffnut: Who knew you could Loki Scauldrons? Hiccup: Let's Loki 'em even more. Come on, bud. Fishlegs: Go, Meatlug! Oh, this is our chance. Come on, just a little further. We're almost there. Ha, ha! We did it, Hiccup! We saved him! Hiccup: Another Scauldron. Fishlegs: Oh, this is gonna hurt. Hiccup: Fishlegs! Fishlegs: Okay. Hiccup: Fishlegs, are you all right? Ruffnut: That must have blown him twenty yards. New record! Tuffnut: Don't worry, Fishlegs. In time you'll be able to feel your legs again. I mean, probably. Astrid: That was one of the gutsiest moves I've ever seen, Fishlegs. Snotlout: Hey, it's nothing I wouldn't have done. Astrid: Then, why didn't you do it? Snotlout: 'Cause I wanted to give Fishlegs a taste of the Snot. Tastes good, doesn't it? Astrid: Yeah, that's what I thought. Look at that, Fishlegs. You did it. You won. Fishlegs: We did it. (Next day) Tuffnut: Finally, we're getting the respect we deserve. Ruffnut: Yeah, do you think I'm underdressed? I could have worn my browner tunic. Tuffnut: Your Vikings of the Year have arr- Ow! Hiccup: Loki'd! Tuffnut: Bad dragon! Ruffnut: Whoa! Look out! Fishlegs: Loki'd! Ruffnut: Whoa! Ow! Tuffnut: Safe now. Ruffnut: I never thought I'd say this, brother, but I think I am ready for Loki Day to end. Hey! Whoa! Tuffnut: Uh, we might have to wait on that. Ruffnut: Whoa. How weird is that? An earthquake on Loki Day. Tuffnut: Yeah. Too weird. Hey, is it also weird that there are dragons flying in place outside the windows? Ruffnut: Not if you take into account that we're thousands of feet above the ocean, hanging by a rope attached to Stormfly! Tuffnut: Okay, this has gone too far. I'm declaring it officially. When dragons start Loki'ing Dragon Riders, that's when the whole sys- Ruffnut: Whoa! I don't think the system is safe. Astrid: Loki'd! Enjoy your new home, guys. I hear the neighbors are really quiet. Tuffnut: Evil genius. You got to admire it. Ruffnut: Admire it? I'm straight up jealous of it. Tuffnut: If I ever mention Loki Day again, hold me down and pull all my nose hairs out. Ruffnut: Mmm, but that's only what we do on our birthday. Tuffnut: Oh, yeah. Well, think of something else that's really painful and has to do with my nose, do that instead. Loki Day. Ruffnut: Heard that. Tuffnut: No! I'm fine. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts